


Cloth Thief

by UmbralUltimas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, Omega Neku, Omega Nesting Behaviours, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralUltimas/pseuds/UmbralUltimas
Summary: When your mate isn't around, anything that holds his scent is a good enough substitute when you're in the middle of your heat and just want to snuggle.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cloth Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what might be the first omegaverse fic written for the fandom (or maybe at least published).  
> Just a small thing, I've got some bigger fics in the works but can't give a real time frame on when they'll be done, if you wanna keep up to date feel free to hit me up on twitter under the same name as here (or just check my profile for a link) but no real pressure.
> 
> Note the rating is mostly just for a bit of suggestive dialogue, it's mostly sfw otherwise.

This was one of his more, low key heats, just wanting Joshua’s scent and presence nearby _constantly_ , rather than wanting to jump his bones (though that would probably come later, once his scent alone didn’t do _enough_ to placate him.)

Neku hummed happily as he nuzzled into Joshua’s shirt, the scent surrounding him in the little cupboard he’d repurposed into a makeshift nesting nook. He was surrounded by all sorts of Joshua’s scents, that made him purr in content and his heat bubble in his gut.

It wasn’t just shirts; all sorts of Joshua’s clothes and sheets had gone ‘missing’ only to end up in Neku’s nesting cupboard, anything that held the scents of sweat and _musk_ that made him feel like Josh was nearby, even though it was just him and a growing nest of cloth.

There were a few feathers, too, carefully set at the edges to avoid crushing or bending them, that provided a faint glow in the dark that gave enough illumination for Neku to arrange his recent haul into the curve of his bedding (at this rate, he was probably going to strip Joshua’s room bare of _everything_ that retained his scent).

When he _finally_ nudged the shirt into place, he set about wrapping himself up in one of Joshua’s old bedsheets with a happy trill, until he settled in the middle of his makeshift bed covered head to toe by the thin cloth.

In his normal mind, he’d probably be expected to be embarrassed at his ‘silliness’, but Neku figured if he was going to be in heat, he could act how he liked, and he _wanted_ to roll around in Joshua’s things and get his scent all over him.

Neku hummed and closed his eyes, the smells around him were _almost_ good enough, but he wanted _Joshua_ to be there...

That’s how Josh found him half an hour later, looking like a lump under a sheet, and pulling up the corner to chuckle at his sleepy face once he’d found it underneath “Stolen more of my things, I see. Little thief.”

Joshua tugged the corner a little higher “You’ll suffocate under there like that, even if it’s thin.” Ignoring Neku’s noises of complaint, he folded the sheet back until Neku’s head was exposed. Josh made it up to him by gently massaging his scalp, and Neku sighed pleasantly and let his head drop back onto his collection. The only thing better than his mate’s scent, was his mate’s _presence._

“I don’t know how you do it, dear. Being an omega looks exhausting, especially during a heat.” 

Neku shrugged “s’not too bad… At least, when I have _you_ nearby…” 

Neku traced a hand meaningfully up Joshua’s side, eyes and face heating as his body hummed, an entirely _different_ kind of warmth filling his stomach and slowly moving downwards. “You know, there’s not _enough_ of your scent in here.”

Joshua raised an eyebrow but let Neku pull him into the nest “Oh, so staining _my_ things with sweat is fine but _yours_ are off limits? Typical omega entitlement” he teased, bumping nose against Neku’s own with a smile, before decisively pulling the cupboard door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Joshua's 'role' so to speak isn't tagged because he's complicated, and it's a personal HC of mine for Omegaverse that as composer of Shibuya, he can't really accurately _represent_ Shibuya by only being _one_ of them, so he's all and none of them at the same time (he lost his original role once he took on the mantle). Bit hard to tag for it, so I didn't.


End file.
